The Devil Inside
by Trixxie
Summary: In the dim silver light cast by the glow of the moon a princess and her court lounge carelessly in a stone garden. Not far away a young mind is planning a devious task, one that will change the world and awaken the ancient solider protectors.
1. Chapter 1

In the dim silver light cast by the glow of the moon a princess and her court lounge carelessly in a stone garden. Not far away a young mind is planning a devious task, one that will change the world and awaken the ancient solider protectors.

The term betrothed hadn't sounded that scary when Serenity heard it first, she liked the idea of one day being the bride to a handsome prince. The word today, however, seemed to have a silver knife edge to it. Serenity sulked through the halls of the castle she'd called home since her birth nearly sixteen years ago. With her birthday quickly approaching it was expected that the princess of the moon and the prince of the earth planet would marry. Serenity frowned stopping at the balcony that faced the small blue planet, she sighed. 'Marry a boy I've never met.' she said aloud to herself. 'It doesn't seem fair.' Lifting her skirt she broke into a run from the balcony and down to the stone garden she and her friends would spend hours relaxing in. She missed those easy days; her sister like companions would arrive from their planets for training and lessons. The girls would sneak around the castle playing games and telling secrets. Serenity had no greater friends than the princesses from Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter. Crawling into a hidden cave deep in the stone garden Serenity silently breathed staring at the dark grey stone listening intently for the sound of her mothers song like voice calling her back inside; calling her away from the memories she loved and back to the reality she so feared.

**...**

* * *

Crackers and party favours rung through the hallow castle walls as the birthday celebrations continued. Princess Mars, a raven haired girl with wide brown eyes and a sharp tongue known to her friends as Rei, held a small box wrapped in fire red paper. 'Usagi.' she smiled handing the gift to the Princess Serenity. Usagi was a pet name the princesses had given their dear friend, it meant little rabbit, and when they were children the term defined Serenity. The title also mirrored the rabbit like ears Serenity's hair gave her. 'Thank you Rei.' Serenity smiled ripping the paper from the box and beaming at the small glass figure encased. 'It's so pretty.'

'It's glass my father taught me to make.'

'Thank you.' Serenity's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her friend.

'My turn.' Princess Venus elbowed Rei and pushed her way in front of Serenity. Venus, or Mina as her friends called her, had beautiful long blond hair and clear blue eyes, her charm was contagious and her want of everything beautifully and lovely made her easy to like. Her gift was hidden in a small bag and when Serenity pulled the item out it cried.

'A kitten!'

'Her name is Luna, like the moon. She has a crescent mark on her forehead. I couldn't resist.' Mina giggled as she hugged her friend and moved for the next princess to offer her gift to the birthday girl. Princess Mercury, Ami, nearly didn't fit with the other princesses, her blue hair wasn't long and her face wasn't perfect. Her blue eyes were tired and small but her kindness and intelligence made up for anything she lacked otherwise. Her gift was a book, wrapped with a blue ribbon and weighing more than the young girl herself. 'I didn't know what to get you; you'll be going to Earth soon.' Ami said in her high squeaky voice.

'I'll treasure it.' Serenity said.

'I also made my gift.' Princess Jupiter, Mako, the tallest of the five girls said. Mako, like Ami, wasn't delicate. She was brawny with large amber eyes and soft brown hair tied always behind her head and away from her face. Mako held a small box in front of her and Serenity blushed taking it, knowing that her friend had cooked her something. Serenity pulled the scarf away from a small box and reviled a small feast.

'Thank you.' Serenity said softly.' You are all truly the best friends anyone could ask for.'

'And you, Usagi.' Ami smiled pulling her friend into a hug. 'I can't believe you're about to be married.'

'Soon to be Queen Serenity.' Rei added.

'Don't remind me.' Serenity frowned.

'Are you not excited to marry Prince Endymion?' Mina asked as the group began to walk out of the hall and into the stone garden they'd spent so much time in as children.

'I was.' Serenity said slowly coming to a stop. Mina slowed next to her wrapping her arm around her friend. 'It frightens me to be a wife now. I am so young. His father is so very ill, and soon it will be expected that I w ill be queen. I'm to produce and heir. I'm still very much a child myself, how am I to.' she trailed off.

'You have us.' Mako said firmly. 'As your court we're expected to accompany you.'

'You will have to get married on your own.' Serenity said.

'Yes, but not until we are eighteen. We are to be with you until that time.' Ami reaffirmed.

'By then you'll be begging us to leave you alone with your handsome king.' Rei laughed. Serenity gave Rei an unknowing look before Mina tugged her waist to continue walking.

'You'll be fine Usagi.' Rei said seriously. 'It's what you were born for.' Quietly the girls each took their usual seats around the large stone pond, crystal water dripped from a statue of Serenity's great grandmother, the first Moon kingdom queen. She stood tall and firm with a large water basin that dumped cool water into the pond creating a water fall. Serenity let her fingers whirl around the water as she stared at the blue planet gleaming at her. 'I may have been born for this, but it's not what I want.' she said quietly. 'Not in the least.'

**

* * *

**

...

Far away from the moon festivities King Earo lay in a large down bed, his wife and maid tending to his every need. Endymion, prince of earth and Earo's only living son, sat eagerly in the board room. 'He still lives?' he asked aloud.

'Yes.' replied Endymion's head general, Kunzite. Endymion slammed his fist on the large meeting table. 'Although I hear he is very near the end.' Kunzite added.

'Very near.' Endymion challenged. 'He has been so very near the end for two weeks.' Endymion stood from the table and made his way quickly to where his general stood on guard. 'My father is the reason I am not king. His continued disobedience in my request for him to die is no longer merely an annoyance.' Kunzite glanced at his master. 'I wish him to be dead by night fall, do I make myself clear?' Kunzite said nothing; he turned on his heel and walked briskly from the boardroom and into the large halls of Crystal Castle.

**...**

* * *

'Serenity.' the soft song like voice of the moon queen floated through Serenity's dream and brought her gently back to reality. 'Come child, things are changing and we must work quickly.' Serenity groaned at her mothers words but slowly sat up. Her maids were quickly at her side, helping her dress and getting her ready for the day. She met her mother, along with her counsel in the meeting hall. Serenity had a feeling; this wasn't going to be a good meeting. 'Yes Mother, what is it?'

'We have it on good authority that Prince Endymion is planning a war.' Said the moon kingdom's head of security and the heir to the thrown of Uranus, Prince Unruko.

'The information we've been given by his insiders is that Endymion plans to have his father murdered by the end of this night. When he is officially named the king of earth he plans to wage war on the prosperous kingdoms of both the moon and the ruler of the outer kingdom, Neptune. 'Serenity gasped softly. 'We are unsure at present what extent he plans to attack but we are adding resources to each planet.'

'What about the fabled soldiers?' Serenity asked softly. Unruko laughed.

'Child, you speak of a children's story. Sailor Senshi awaken to the plague of war with special powers to defeat the enemy.' he laughed again. 'Really.'

'That is enough.' Queen Serenity said. 'Usagi, that story is a legend. We've never seen any truth in it.'

'We've never had a war.'

'And when this one starts the armies of Mars and Jupiter will handle the moon kingdom's protection while Saturn and Uranus protect Neptune.' Unruko nodded to the queen before smiling a half smile to Princess Serenity and taking his leave.

'Am I not to wed the prince Endymion than.' Serenity said hopeful.

'He has expressed interest in keeping you as a wife. These threats Prince Unruko speaks of are of course third hand.' Queen Serenity said gently. 'Right now darling we only know that King Earo is very ill, and that his son isn't all that sad to be losing a father.'

**

* * *

**

...

'My lord.' Kunzite said stiffly as he entered the large dining room where Prince Endymion was taking his dinner. 'Your father has died.'

'Excellent.' Endymion said happily stabbing his fork into a large piece of beef. 'Let my rein begin.'

**..**

* * *

.

High pitched sirens rang through the Moon Kingdom as balls of fire fell from the sky. Men in suites of armour terrorized the small township below Serenity Castle, hidden in a small cave in the stone garden of the castle grounds Princess Serenity silently prayed for help. The day had started as usual; her maids woke her, dressed her and helped her with her breakfast before she took an audience with her mother. It was then the Earth kingdom attacked, King Endymion kicked down the doors to the small bedroom Queen and Princess Serenity had been seated in, the queen was taken by three men as she screamed to her daughter to run, and hide. Serenity did as she was told lifting her skirt high she ran from the room and into the garden, crawling into her cave and quietly she waited. Fear held Serenity by the throat as she lay in her cave, the stone around her just enough for her body to remain unseen by passer-by's. Any noise she heard caused Serenity to hold her breath and for new tears to trail down her face in place of the old dried ones.

'Find the Princess.' she heard as two men above her spoke. 'Endymion wishes to use her.'

'Use her? Can I have the first go.' the other voice said. Serenity held her breath as her stomach did summer salts. 'Wait.' the first voice said getting quieter. 'Here kitty kitty.' it started again. Serenity nearly cried out as she thought of her poor kitten. 'Look, that cat's right near a crack in the stone.'

'A crack eh.' Serenity held her breath as her eyes became wide, large strong hands grabbed her legs and pulled her out of her cave. 'Got ya.'

Serenity screamed.

**A/N**

**Sorry guys I know it's a bit all over, but it's the opening chapter so... R&R cuz my ego likes it. Trixx~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hard warm light filtered around Serenity's body as she lay still in the damp underground hold of Crystal Castle. Water dripped loudly next to her but Serenity didn't dare look to see from where it came, she kept her eyes clenched tight her tears escaping from the corners to run down her cheek. In the distance Serenity could hear muffled voices, she held her breath.

**...**

* * *

High above the earth Castle, in the ruined moon Kingdom five princesses stood broken in a mess of stone.

'She's gone.' Princess Ami said softly as she took the hand of Princess Mako next to her.

'We have to get her back.' Princess Rei said her voice firm her eyes locked straight ahead.

'Where do we start looking, how do we fight back?' Mina cried. Rei turned to her and without a word cracker her wide open hand across the face of the hysterical princess.

'Rei!' Ami and Mako said in unison moving quickly to the side of Princess Mina whose red cheek shined in the darkness of the moon castle.

'This is no time to fall apart.' Rei said. 'We have to work quickly, the Earth kingdom has destroyed our central government, the planets will be in chaos soon and you want to stand here crying.' She paused only to take a breath. 'King Earo made it clear that Usagi was to be the queen of earth, but now that he's gone Endymion has kidnapped Usagi to use her for some other reason, something that he never would have gotten from her if she were his wife, and a clearly adored queen. We must figure out what it is. We must stop him.'

'We, Rei.' Ami said. 'We are nothing but princesses, we have no military training, we're taught to serve tea and to look pretty.'

'I've studied the wars of my people, Ami.' Rei spoke gently now. 'I've seen what these terrorists can do, the earth kingdom attacked us over three thousand years ago, many Martians were killed, I wont let them destroy another planet as they did to mine, as they've tried to do here.'

'Rei.' Mako said stepping closer to the raven haired princess. 'How do we fight an evil we don't understand? We don't even know what they want or why they took Usagi.' Rei stared at Mako for a long time before closing her eyes and shifting her body to face the small blue planet below the moon, quietly she studied it. What could the Earth kingdom want with the princess of the moon, why didn't' they take the Queen instead; she clearly had more power and would be worth more in a barter. It had to be something about Usagi that they wanted, but what? Quietly Rei looked from Earth to her friends around her, 'Then we find out.' She said looking each of the princesses in the eye. 'And we save our friend.'

**

* * *

**

...

The warm light felt uncomfortable on Serenity's bare skin so she shifted her body. 'Ah you are alive.' A voice said from the corner of the damp cell. Serenity jumped her eyes opened and she curled into herself. 'I won't hurt you; I'm a prisoner just as you are.' The voice said stepping closer to her. Serenity relaxed only a bit as she stared into the darkness where the voice came from, slowly a small white cat emerged. 'I am Artemis.' He said.

'You, you're a cat.' Serenity stuttered.

'I am.' Artemis said.

'How is it that you speak?'

'I am a guardian Princess.' Artemis said stepping closer to Serenity as he spoke. 'A guardian?'

'Yes. I was part of a council that over see's the protection of the princesses, such as yourself and your five closest friends. My partner was given to you for your birthday but she clearly was unable to fulfill her duty.'

'Luna?'

'Yes, Luna and I are guardians of the light crystals.'

'Light crystals?'

'You've not heard the legend of the light crystals?' Artemis curled himself into Serenity's lap.

'You mean the legend of the warriors?'

'I do.'

'I've heard the legends but I've never heard of light crystals.'

'The light crystals are buried in each of the warriors, dormant until the light is called and the warrior is needed.'

'If Luna was given to me, do I have a light crystal?'

'The legend says the princess of the moon, whose hair is golden and whose soul is pure, will hold within her, the brightest of the light crystals.' Serenity's eyes grew wide.

'That's why I'm here isn't it?'

'I believe so yes. When I was taken I was asked hundreds of questions about the light crystals, I answered none of them, but I believe Prince Endymion has discovered who the carriers are, and he's planning to awaken the warriors and use them to take over the galaxy.'

'But there are nine warriors, one for each of the planets.'

'Yes.' Artemis agreed. 'Nine solders, guided by one solider who held more power than all of them. Sailor Moon.' Artemis nodded at Serenity.

'Me?' she said taken back.

'As princess of the moon it's assumed that you would be the holder of the silver crystal, the moon warrior's soul.' Artemis paused letting his words wash over Serenity. 'You would be, and are most likely Sailor Moon warrior for good.' Serenity fainted.

**...**

* * *

Ami sat in what had been the galaxies largest library, holding documents and books from each of the planets and housing the most accurate information on the universes legends. Before her was a large opened book, the edges were charred and some of the pages had been torn but Ami was getting the just of what she was looking for. On the page she had stopped nine solders stood in a circle, they held hands while in the center a single soldier seemed to be glowing. The center soldier had a crescent moon on her forehead and the caption said 'Sailor moon and her warriors defeat the dark moon kingdom.' Ami closed the book and hurried to join the other princesses.

**...**

* * *

Seated high above both the earth and the moon; Pluto seemed the last place affected by the actions of the Earth kingdoms attack on the Moon. Queen Pluto, Setsuna, sat on a large jade throne to her left the small princess Hotaru of Saturn sat playing with her short ebony hair. Across from Saturn and Pluto with her legs crossed and her back perfectly straight Princess Neptune, Michiru, sat rapping her finger tips against her chair. 'She's late.' Hotaru said examining the ends of her fringe.

'She's usually late.' Michiru's song like voice replied.

'Shall we start without her?' Setsuna suggested

'Can we?' Hotaru said.

'I'm here.' A strong voice said in rhythm with the clip of shoes down the hall to the meeting room of Chronos castle.

'Finally.' Michiru said.

'My brother has just informed me the situation is worse than we thought.' Princess Uranus, Haruka, said sternly as she unrolled a map from her bag. 'Enemy forces have kidnapped Princess Serenity, that we know, what we don't know is why or where.'

'The inner planets have already begun their attempt at a rescue mission, but it will fail.' Hotaru said.

'It will. They don't' realize this is a war and not an isolated attack.' Haruka frowned.

'Now our war.' Michiru said. 'My father has given me explicit orders not to go into battle against the earth kingdom.' Haruka glared at Michiru who smiled. 'Of course, I told him to shut it.' Michiru winked at Haruka.

'I think our best course would be to head to the moon kingdom and offer whatever help we can. Princess Serenity may have been flighty but she was still our acting ruler once her mother passed.' Each of the women closed their eyes for a moment of silence in memory of their fallen Queen.

'There is another matter.' Setsuna said. Three eyes fixed themselves to the Plutian queen. 'The warriors will be waking soon.'

'That again.' Haruka sighed rolling her eyes.

'As time guardian Uranus I am privy to things you can not understand. These soldiers are not a fabrication of childish imagination, they are real and they did fight. If the legend is true, nine soldiers are now waking and will soon show themselves and being the fight to protect the silver crystal.'

'And where exactly is the silver crystal?' Haruka asked.

'We don't know, but the legend says the crystals are within the soldiers.'

'Nine soldiers.' Michiru said slowly.

'Yes.'

'One silver crystal.' She continued. 'Nine planets, one moon.' Hotaru, Haruka and Setsuna stared at Michiru. 'We are the soldiers.'

'Michiru, you are crazy.' Haruka said finally.

'Am I?' Michiru challenged. Haruka said nothing, she merely rolled her map up and replaced it in her bag.

**

* * *

**

...

'We're the soldiers.' Ami said breathless as she reached her friends. 'We are the legend.'

**...**

* * *

Serenity's head ached as she pulled it from the cold stone below her. The warm light had gone and she could feel the cool memory of her home. Silver light covered her and she peered through a crack in the stone to see the moon, full and bright high above her. 'Home.' She sighed.

'Are you alright?' Artemis asked.

'I am.' Serenity replied rubbing her eyes. A thunderous crack sounded through her cell startling Serenity, Artemis moved back into the black corner he had come from, the door to the cell creaked open and standing before Serenity was a tall man with square shoulders and long reddish hair. 'Your Heinous.' He said harshly. 'Time to talk.' The man grabbed Serenity by the arm and yanked her off the floor, dragging her from the cell and into the warmer halls of the jail. Serenity tried to gain some footing to walk but wasn't able so her feet dragged against the uneven and painful stone of the floor. Finally the man dropped her before a large wooden door. 'Stand before your king.' He said roughly. Serenity got to her knees and quickly to her feet, which were now bleeding and sore. The door opened to a large meeting room, seated at the head of a large table was King Endymion, before him a plate of food which he picked at.

'Ah, Princess, so glad you could join me.' He said. Serenity shook with fear as the man who'd dragged her to the room pushed her forward. Endymion stood and met Serenity half way through the room. He cupped her cheek and kissed her the taste of meat and wine made Serenity nauseous. She put her arm up to push the King away but he had already had enough. 'Sit.' He commanded. Serenity complied taking the seat next to the king. 'Hungry?' Serenity shook her head no. 'I apologize for the status of your room, I'll have you moved in the morning. Until then, we weren't sure you'd be cooperative.' Endymion took a sip of his wine. Serenity said nothing. 'You don't know why you're here?' again Serenity said nothing. 'Ah, my dear, you are here because you have something I need.' Endymion laughed.

'What could I possibly have that you need?' Serenity asked, her voice cracking.

'You hold the key to a lock I can't seem to undo.' Endymion said.

'I have nothing. You're men saw to that.'

'You are the key foolish girl. You know it just as I do.' Endymion laughed again, wine splashed from his mouth as he did. He nodded to his left and a small door opened, Artemis crawled from it, even as a cat Serenity could tell he was full of shame. 'The owner of the silver crystal, the ruler of the nine solders, sailor moon.' Endymion said.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'You don't know. But you will.' Endymion's voice suddenly became less cheery, he grabbed Serenity's arm and held it tight. 'You will learn quickly not to cross me Usako.' He said. Serenity gasped as his grip on her wrist tightened, her hand was becoming numb and her skin burned. Her eyes locked with the deep brown of King Endymion. Slowly he spoke, stressing every word. 'You will do as I command.'

**A/N. HA! There now you kinda know what the plan is.. R&R pls Trixx~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Whirling wind crashing waves and the smell of salt filled the dark bedroom of Michiru, Princess of Neptune. Aqua waves of hair surrounded her face as she lay naked in her bed, her lover cradled in her arms. Short sandy tresses tickled Michiru's nose as Haruka switched positions. Beyond the room the wind picked up, the waves crashed hard against the castle walls, Michiru's eyes opened suddenly and she peered into the darkness of her room. 'Haruka.' She said softly, nudging her slumbering bed mate. Haruka moaned but her navy eyes met Michiru's. 'Someone is here.'

* * *

It had been days since Serenity had been taken from her home. She had been moved from the cold damp stone dungeon and was now under guard in one of the palace rooms. Endymion was working with Artemis to discover how to activate the silver crystal but they were having no luck.

'The legend reads that the crystal will show itself when it's needed.' Artemis read the text, again.

'Then put a sword to her head and if there is no crystal, lob it off.' Endymion shouted.

'My lord.' Artemis said gently. 'I don't think it would work like that.'

'What then, do you suggest.' Endymion yelled.

'I don't know.' Artemis muttered to himself before flipping the ancient book back to the beginning and starting to re-read.

* * *

Four princesses stood in a circle around a large book, each of them staring at the picture that depicted a version of them nearly unmistakable. Each girl in the picture was holding hands; in the center their friend and missing soldier stood glowing.

'We need Usagi.' Mina frowned.

'We need to figure out how to activate the power without her.' Rei said.

'I can help.' A voice said from beyond the circle. Mina turned first to see Luna limping toward them.

'Now you speak.' Mina scolded.

'She speaks?' Rei, Mako and Ami said in unison.

'I do.' Luna replied. 'And I can help you transform into the senshi warriors.'

* * *

Night had fallen over the Earth and Endymion was not happy having lost another day without he answers he needed. 'Bring her to me.' he commanded as he removed his clothes and slipped into his night robe. Kunzite nodded and hurried to Serenity's room, he smiled at her guard before kicking open the door with a loud bang. Serenity was shaken as she looked to the door. 'My king wishes to see you.' Kunzite said. Serenity stood and walked slowly behind Kunzite. Once they arrived at Endymion's bed chambers Kunzite stopped he wrapped his hand around Serenity's wrist and pulled. 'You would be smart to give the king what he desires.'

'I can't.' Serenity said frowning. Kunzite glared at her.

'One day he'll let me take it from you, and when I do, "I can't" wont be in your vocabulary.' a chill of ice went down Serenity's back. Kunzite opened the door to Endymions chambers. 'My lord.' he said before casting a look at Serenity.

The door behind Serenity closed leaving her alone with the king. He was dressed in a long silk black robe and nothing else. Serenity gazed at him, he was taller than she was, with thick black hair and dark brown eyes. His face wasn't unattractive but the coolness in his presence made her uneasy.

'Usagi.' he said gently.

'Why do you call me that?'

'It is your name is it not? Little Bunny.'

'It is the name my friends and family call me. You, my lord, are neither.' Serenity said coolly.

'Ah, you have some fight in you today I see.'

'Why did you ask me here?'

Endymion laughed loud and full before crossing the room and wrapping his arm around Serenity. 'I have told you, you have something I want.' he walked her to his bed. Serenity froze. Endymion laughed again. 'Oh no.' he said 'I don't' want that, at least not from such an un-participating lover.' he paused looking her over. 'you are beautiful though, and I'm sure you'd have made a fine wife.' Serenity shivered. 'I want the silver crystal.' he said sternly. 'I don't think you realize how far I'll go to get it.'

'If I had it to give you, I would.' Serenity said.

'You'll give it to me.' Endymion frowned. 'You my go.' he said. 'I will see you in the morning, tomorrow the fun begins.' He dropped his robe and crawled into his bed. Serenity averted her eyes and rushed for the door, Kunzite was waiting for her on the other side.

'What is tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow is my fun.' Kunzite smiled. 'Tomorrow you meet the queen.'

* * *

Michiru lay frozen in her bed, Haruka's arm protectively around her waist the darkness hid their intruder but it was unmistakable, they were not alone. Hard breath echoed through the room belonging to neither princess. 'Whose there.' Haruka shouted into the darkness. A laugh rang through the room. Michiru tensed. 'Show yourself.' Haruka demanded tightening her arm around Michiru. 'It's starting.' the voice sang. It was high and ghost like. Suddenly the room filled with aqua and gold light before collapsing back into darkness. Michiru shuttered digging her nails into Haruka's shoulder, Haruka held her breath. They were alone again.

* * *

'Before you can ascend into senshi form you must first give up being humans.' Luna explained. She stood on the opened book as she spoke. She looked at each of the girl before her and wondered, would it be possible to awake the goddesses within them.

'So we must die?' Mina asked.

'In a sense, the people you are now must no longer be. You must fully accept the new role of Senshi.'

'How.' Rei demanded.

'It is not an easy process Rei, and it requires all of you agree.'

'Can we do it without Usagi?' Ami asked looking again at the picture.

'Yes.' Luna said.

'How' Rei demanded.

'Rei.' Mina said softly, fear thick in her voice.

'How.' Rei yelled. 'How do we change, how do we fight, how do we get Usagi back.' her hands clenched into fists at her side. 'I'll go alone if I must.'

'Luna says we all have to agree.' Ami repeated. Rei glared at her but fell silent.

'Each of you must bleed. Bleed for the cause and for your princess. It is the only way to change without the silver crystal.' Luna said.

'Come to death willingly and you shall receive the gift of life.' Ami said slowly.

'Yes.'

'Ami?' Mako said placing her hand on Ami's shoulder gently.

'That's the translation of the words under the picture. Without Usagi and the power she holds we have to walk into the hands of death before we are rewarded with the powers of life.' Rei knelt to the ground and retrieved a shard of glass she held it up.

'When do we start?' she said placing the sharp edge to her wrist.

* * *

Serenity hadn't slept since she had returned to her room, the darkness of the earth's night faded into a sliver pink morning. Serenity gazed out the window of her cell and watched as the servants started their day, the maids tended to large animals and the men arrived with sacks of varied items to present the king. Everyone was working to impress his heinous, everyone but her. The sun was low when Kunzite pushed his way into her room. 'He's ready for you.' Serenity stood and followed Kunzite from her room, down a large corridor and into an even larger room. The room was dark and smelled of blood, Serenity held her breath not letting her eyes take in the room.

'Today you give me what I want.' Endymion said crossing the room and taking the left side of Serenity, his hand on her shoulder. Serenity raised her eyes to meet his, forcing her gaze to show no fear.

'I will never give you anything.' she said. Endymion laughed pulling her deeper into the room. Serenity couldn't help but see now what lay before her. A wardrobe sat in the center of the room around it were stains of dried blood. Serenity gasped.

'Through the blood of the chosen one the crystal shall appear.' Endymion laughed. Serenity tensed. Kunzite opened the door to the wardrobe Serenity caught a glimpse of the inside, large sharp spikes were bolted to the sides of the closet and the door. The roof held a bed of nails.. 'In you go.' Endymion said lifting Serenity off the ground and carrying her to the closet. Serenity screamed and everything went black.

* * *

Thick red blood poured from the open floor of the queen casket covering the floor and flowing to meet Endymion's boot. 'Soon.' Artemis said pacing around the closet, his paws avoiding the sticky red. Artemis jumped a larger puddle and turned to face the wardrobe, Serenity moaned inside it, her moan was followed by a sharp scream of pain. Bright silver light escaped from the casket forcing the walls of the closet to crash against the hollow of the room where it was held. Endymion ducked and was narrowly hit by the displaced wood. In the center of the room, where the casket had stood, Serenity floated in thin air her body surrounded with the silver light. The sound of sweet harmony encased her as the light grew brighter. Serenity's head swung back as her mouth opened and her eyes became wide, from deep within the princess a small diamond like object appeared.

'It's working.' Endymion shouted with glee.

Once the diamond was fully suspended above Serenity's body the light that encased her ceased, she fell to the ground naked landing in the pools of her own blood. The crystal sank slowly after her. Endymion slowly walked toward the fallen princess his mouth wide with excitement and awe. At her side he bent to touch the crystal he'd been waiting for; gently taking the small stone into his hand he stared at it.

'Now let there be war.'

**A/N**

**I am posting this a chapter early, because … Smexx is a higher virtue than patience…** **Trixx~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dressed in a long silk dress, her hair tied above her head and her face stone set in concentration Princess Michiru hurried down the halls of Chronos castle before stopping at the boardroom. 'Setsuna.' she said breathless.

'Michiru?' Setsuna replied startled at her unexpected visitor, she waved her hand to her maids and they took their leave.

'Haruka and I had a visitor last night.' Michiru said. Setsuna's face fell and she motioned for the large doors behind Michiru to be closed. Michiru slowly crossed the boardroom to meet Setsuna. 'The voice was high and said it's starting then laughed.' Michiru explained. Setsuna's eyes drifted to the cathedral ceilings of her boardroom, starring at the mural of planets painted above them. Her lips turned into a frown before she spoke.

'Then we are already too late.'

..

* * *

The natural silver light that covered the moon surface with a subtle glow faded leaving the grey planet dark and cool. Mina, Ami, Mako and Rei stood completely undressed in a circle; their hands were locked together and tied with silk ropes. Deep dark red blood pulsed from the silk ropes dripping into the grey dirt Ami's eyes were starting to close, Mina moaned in pain, Mako and Rei stood strong. Luna paced around the group watching and waiting. Ami was first the pass out; she let out a gasp of pain before her eyes closed and her head dropped. Mina's eyes raised to see her friend slip away. A bright blue light flared from the fallen princess, lifting her from the group her silk ropes tearing from Mina and Rei pushing them to their knees. Ami was lifted into the air, her head forced back her mouth open. A small sapphire crystal floated from her lips as Mina gasped in pain and a yellow light erupted from her, she quickly followed Ami floating above her friends her mouth open and a small yellow crystal floating from her lips. Rei watched and waited. Mako screamed in pain as she was lifted a dark green light encompassed her body as her head was forced back and a small crystal emerald floated from her lips. Rei waited.

..

* * *

The courtyard of Chronos castle was alive with people. Solders from both Neptune and Uranus readied their weapons as Generals discussed strategy and made plans. Haruka stood in the boardroom in full army dress her short blond hair covered by a short brimmed hat. Michiru paced a large circle around Haruka biting her nails in worry as she glanced to her lover every few moments. 'I feel strange.' Hotaru said pulling her knees to meet her chest as she sat on the floor a few feet from where Michiru paced. 'Strange how?' Setsuna said only half listening.

'Like I'm going to be sick.' Hotaru complained holding her knees. Michiru's eyes met Haruka's as they both made there way across the room to Hotaru. 'I'm.' she started before her body went limp. 'It's starting.' a voice said from inside Hotaru.

'That voice.' Haruka said looking at Michiru.

'The war starts today, the evil is awake. You will not survive.' Hotaru's body rose high in the air as a purple light embraced her. Haruka held Michiru as they watched, Setsuna behind them. Hotaru's body shook violently before her head was forced back and a small purple crystal emerged. Her eyes opened and her arms lifted so her hands held the crystal. 'I am alive.' Hotaru said in the same high pitched voice. 'I am the end.'

The purple light ceased and Hotaru's body crashed to the ground, the crystal embedded in her chest. Haruka and Michiru rushed to her side, gently checking her for breaks. Slowly her violet eyes opened and in her usual voice she said. 'I feel it now, the power. I feel it.'

'Shh Hotaru, be still.' Haruka cooed.

'I am a warrior.' Hotaru spoke firmly. 'I am Sailor Saturn.'

..

* * *

Large waves crashed against hand crafted wood harbours; heavy winds bashed against the stone and wood houses of the earth people. The darkness of the moon was felt in force on the Earth. Humans hurried to create shelters from the gusts of wind and the rising tides. Animals huddled together as they cried in warning of the immanent storms. Below the towers of Crystal castle a small village sat in wait they knew their king was planning a war, they trusted him to provide for them, to care for them.

'Papa.' A young girl said pulling on the cloth of her father's tunic. 'Is the moon angry with us?'

'I believe it is.' Her father replied staring up at the round stone high above them.

'Can we make him smile again?' the child asked.

'I'm not sure we can dear.'

…

* * *

A hard red light exploded from Rei as she finally joined her friends her body raised high above the ground as her head tipped back and a crystal of ruby escaped from her core. Rei's body fell back to the moon surface the crystal set itself into her chest, where her heart had been. The bodies of the four other princesses lay tangled together, crystal stones shining brightly from their naked chests. Luna stepped around the bodies assessing the girls, ensuring they had survived the ascension. Ami moaned brining her hand to her heart she touched the stone now placed in her warm skin. 'Am I dead?' she said aloud, not recognizing her own voice.

'You've crossed over. You are no longer just Princess Ami of Mercury, you are now Sailor Mercury guardian of knowledge and keeper of hope.' Luna explained. Ami's hand lingered at her crystal heart. Next to her Mina stirred, her large blue eyes opened wide as she stared at Ami mimicking her friend she placed a hand on the crystal now in her chest.

'I am Sailor Venus.' She said slowly. 'Guardian of love and keeper of beauty.' Ami looked at Mina her expression mixed with shock and awe. 'Mina?'

'Ami.' Mina answered. Ami nodded. 'Sailor Mercury?' Ami again nodded. Next to Mina, Mako stirred and moaned. Luna pawed over to the brunette. Mina and Ami turned to look at Mako as she too brought her hand to her chest to feel the crystal heart. 'I'm dead.' She said firmly her eyes still closed.

'No Mako, you're alive.' Luna said. Mako's eyes slowly opened and she looked to her friends. 'You are now Sailor Jupiter.'

'Sailor Jupiter?' Mako's finger traced around the cool stone. 'Guardian of light and keeper of courage.' She said as if the memory had been hidden from her and was now clear as day. Mina, Ami and Mako sat quietly each of them examining their wrists for signs of the gashes that had them bleeding, the gashes had healed.

'You'll have accelerated healing.' Luna explained. 'Heighten strength and each of you will have individualized power when you transform.'

'Transform?' Ami asked examining her hand closely. 'Have we not changed enough?'

'You will look like normal humans, just as you did before. Maybe slightly more grown but nothing different.' Luna said. 'When you say the words 'Mercury Crystal Make-up.' Your body will be covered in a protective senshi suit; your powers will flow through your veins. You will have no power until you transform.'

'What about Rei?' Mina asked her eyes fixed on the only princess yet to wake. Luna stepped over Mako to sit next to Rei's face. She bent to examine the raven haired princess.

'Rei, didn't ascend.' Luna said gently. 'Rei's dead.'

**A/N Don't Kill me! You'll have to wait and see what happens… R&R Trixx~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Light snow fell from the clouds above Crystal castle. The people of the village seated below had fires lit and sat cuddled near them warding off the unseasonable cold that had overtaken the Earth. High in the tower of Crystal castle Endymion, King of the earth, paced. Curled into the well of a large window, Artemis slept. Laying on a large wooden table, a small diamond stone embedded in her chest exactly where her heart should have been, Princess Serenity moaned.

..

* * *

Setsuna's garnet eyes blinked twice before she truly believed what she was looking at. Dressed in a purple skirt with a white sailor's suit and a large glaive Hotaru stood before them completely transformed. She was no longer the young girl hugging her knees and complaining about feeling ill. She was now a senshi; guardian of silence and keeper of death. Sailor Saturn. Michiru's fingers laced through Haruka's to steady herself. Hotaru had changed before their eyes, and the voice she spoke with was the warning voice that had visited them the night before. Michiru felt warm, she felt unsteady, she felt, ill. Haruka noticed Michiru leaning into her, she braced to hold her lover tighter. 'Michiru?' Haruka said gently her eyes locking into Michiru's. Michiru gasped gripping Haruka tighter. 'Michiru!' Haruka shouted as Michiru's body went limp.

.

* * *

.

Kunzite sat at the head of the table; next to him were his generals. Jedite, Nephrite and Zoisite. Each had their own special abilities, each had proven these abilities on the battle field, each had shown their loyalities to King Endymion. Jedite had been a soldier since his tenth birthday, two days after his father took his own life to avoid service. Jedite was a master when it came to weapons. Nephrite joined the service after his wife joined a nunnery to escape his beatings. Nephrite was the hand combat professional. Zoisite was the only woman in the Crystalian army. She was also possibly the most lethal specializing in neither weapons nor hand to hand combat, Zoisite enjoyed the kill. Zoisite was the torture expert.

Zoisite poured a large glass of wine and sat with her legs straddled over the chair. 'When do we fight?' she asked simply.

'When the weapon is ready.'

* * *

..

Serenity opened her eyes. Her body felt different, she was cold and the light above her hurt her. She moaned as she brought her hands to her face. She examined them, they looked different to her. Slowly she touched her fingers to her face gliding down her neck and resting on the stone in her chest. Serenity screamed.

* * *

..

Zoisite's head jerked at the sound of Serenity's scream. Kunzite smiled. 'The weapon is ready.'

* * *

...

'Calm down will you.' Artemis said calmly. He jumped from the window well and landed on the table next to Serenity. 'You're fine.' Serenity looked at the cat with wide blue eyes. 'Your memory will start to come back.' He said. She nodded. 'And when it does you'll remember what we want you to remember. That you are Sailor Moon, senshi of the moon kingdom. Guardian of truth and keeper of justice.' Serenity nodded again.

'Sailor Moon.' She said. 'Guardian of truth and keeper of justice.' She looked again at her hands. 'I remember.'

'What do you remember?'

'I remember.' She paused. 'I remember being taken, I remember being held and hurt and tortured.'

'Yes?'

'I remember.' She paused again placing her hand on the crystal stone in her chest her eyes turning from soft blue to dull grey 'I remember having control of the galaxy. I remember ruling and I remember being over taken.' Her voice became hard. 'I will rule again.' She said firmly clenching her hand into a fist and slamming it on the table.

Artemis jumped from the table and made his way down the hall to where Kunzite and his generals were seated. 'She's ready.' He said.

'Does the king know?' Kunzite asked.

'Not yet.'

'Good.' Kunzite said slyly. He stood from the table and hurried down the hall. 'I'll see to her.' He said reaching the room Serenity was being kept. 'Alone.' He stressed glaring down at Artemis.

* * *

..

Haruka fell to her knees cradling Michiru's head on her lap. 'Michi, wake up baby.' Haruka said tapping her hand against Michiru's cheek.

'She's changing.' Hotaru said.

'Changing?' Haruka yelled. 'Changing how, into what?' tears of frustration, fear and anger flowed down Haruka's cheek as she stared down at Michiru's face.

'She's becoming her destiny.' as Hotaru spoke Michiru's body lifted from Haruka's grasp and floated in the air, an aqua light caressed her. Her head tilted back and her mouth opened. The sound of violins suddenly played seemingly from Michiru as a small stone, identical to the one Hotaru had escape from her. Michiru's body slipped back to the ground, her head again cradled in Haruka's lap, the stone settled into her chest and the glowing stopped. Slowly Michiru opened her eyes, Haruka frowned, Michiru was no longer the woman Haruka loved. Haruka looked to Setsuna and then to Hotaru, tears of pain replacing the anger. 'You'll change too.' Hotaru said without feeling.

* * *

..

The large wooden door creaked as Kunzite pushed it open. The room was empty save for the large table in the center where Princess Serenity had been kept. Kunzite stepped into the room and slammed the door. 'Princess?' he called, his voice almost song like. No answer came. Kunzite looked around the room. It was large but baron, where could she be? 'Princess?' he called again.

'Your princess is dead.' Serenity replied from a dark corner of the room where she sat hidden in shadow. Her voice raspy and dark. 'I am Queen.'

* * *

..

Heat filled Chronos castle making it nearly unbearable for Haruka. Her head was spinning as she sat alone near a courtyard fountain. She'd witnessed her friend change before her eyes, she witnessed her lover transform into someone nearly unrecognisable and she was next. 'The myths are true.' she muttered to herself running her long fingers through her sweaty short hair.

'They are.' Setsuna said joining her friend. Haruka's head jerked up and she looked at Setsuna.

'You knew?'

'I did.'

Haruka jumped to her feet and lunged at Setsuna her arms out in attack, together they tumbled to the ground. Haruka grunted as she balled a fist and aimed it at Setsuna.

'Stop.' Michiru's voice rang through the courtyard, stalling Haruka. 'Look.' she said to her lover whose eyes focused on Setsuna. Her eyes were closed and her body glowing as Michiru's had, as Hotaru's had. 'No!.' Haruka shouted shoving her fist into Setsuna's face. Setsuna's body floated from the ground, lifting Haruka off of her and sending Haruka tumbling back. A garnet crystal formed before her as her head tilted back. Setsuna's body returned to the ground with the garnet stone buried in her chest just as Michiru's had been, just as Hotaru's. Haruka balled her fist again and aimed to attack Setsuna.

'I hate you.' she shouted.

'Haruka, no.' Michiru screamed launching after her lover. As Haruka took her final step her body froze. A gold warmth embraced her as she rose high in the air, her head tipped back and a golden crystal appeared before her, slowly her body dropped back to the ground.

'We are complete.' Hotaru said joining the group in the courtyard. 'The outer senshi is ready for battle.'

* * *

..

Kunzite crossed the room and knelt beside the trembling body of Serenity. Her eyes were no longer blue they were a soft grey, her hair was no longer pinned on her head in two small buns but rather fully pulled back and tight. Her naked body radiated heat. Kunzite brushed his fingers softly against her leg trailing up her inner thigh. 'My Queen.' he said softly, licking his lips. Serenity pulled away from his touch but Kunzite continued, moving his hand higher up her thigh. 'Allow me to test your allegiance.' he bent toward her and pressed his lips against her shoulder.

'Careful General, you may get hurt.' Serenity said, her voice thick.

'I'm not scared.' he said replacing his lips on her shoulder with his tongue. Serenity raiser her hand and spoke quickly and illegibly. Her body trembled next to him but he held her down, his eyes closed he pulled the clasp of his pants open and let his hand find the curve of Serenity's breast. Where the Queen had been naked she now wore clothes, Kunzite's eyes opened wide.

'Moon Prism annihilation.'

**A/N AHH! I hope you're still enjoying. R&R pls. Trixx~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Silence and darkness surrounded Rei when she finally opened her eyes, she was alone. 'Hello.' She called pulling her naked body from the ground to rest on her knees. Squinting her eyes she looked around, she was no longer in the ruined stone garden of the Moon kingdom. 'Hello.' She said again louder getting to her feet. Rei looked about herself her legs hurt and were bruised, her arms felt heavy and her head was in a fog. She raised her hand to her chest and rested it on her heart. Rei's eyes went wide and she manoeuvred her hand over her chest. 'My heart.' She gasped. 'It's not beating.' The words fell from her mouth as her legs gave out and she dropped back to the ground. 'I'm dead.'

..

* * *

Beams of silver light spears darted toward Kunzite; he ducked and covered himself in a tactical escape. Covered by the table he laughed. 'Alright, enough.'

The spears dropped and the light faded. 'You're already so powerful.' He said peaking out from the table at the sight of Sailor moon. The suit she wore was black, unlike the white of the fabled senshi. Her skirt was blue with a black hem a large silver bow sit on her ample chest matching a bow just above her tight ass. Kunzite smiled to himself as his ideas wandered.

'I will fire again.' Sailor moon said glaring at him.

'My Queen.' Kunzite sighed bowing slightly.

'General.'

* * *

..

The sound of running water whipped past Haruka's head as she prepared to fire back. As senshi Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna had been given great powers, practising was becoming Haruka's favourite past time. 'World shaking.' Haruka shouted raising her hand high in the air and calling forth the power of the planet below her. A round golden orb appeared in her hand before she balled her fist and threw the orb into the ground. The orb gained power as it travelled to its target erupting in a massive wind and tearing the makeshift target in pieces. 'Deep submerge.' Michiru shouted across from Haruka, sending an orb of ocean blue toward her own target. A giant contained wave flooded the target, Michiru smiled. Setsuna emerged from the castle changed into her senshi uniform, carrying a large staff. 'What is that?' Haruka asked wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

'I'm not sure, when I transform it appears.' Setsuna explained. 'Hotaru has one also.' Hotaru followed from inside the castle transformed into Sailor Saturn she held a large glaive.

'Is that sharp?' Michiru asked.

'Yes.' Hotaru answered. 'Very.'

'Is that your weapon? Hand to hand combat like?' Haruka asked feeling slightly jealous.

'No.' Hotaru grinned before lifting the glaive high and saying 'Silent wall.' A beam of purple formed a bubble around her. Everything around the trio went silent and dark. Hotaru lifted the wall setting the glaive on the ground.

'Wow.' Haruka and Michiru said together. 'And you Setsuna?' Haruka added.

'Dead scream.' Setsuna said. As she called the attack the large garnet orb that topped her staff floated in the air creating a large orb of it's own before firing at Haruka's target. A scream shot past Haruka and Michiru as the beam disintegrated Haruka's target. The senshi looked at each other silently before Haruka smiled. 'Let them bring the war.'

* * *

..

'Kunzite!' Endymion's voice boomed through the castle as he searched for his general. Artemis pawed behind the king keeping a good distance. 'Kunzite!' Endymion kicked the door to Serenity's room open; Serenity sat on the large wooden table, naked, alone. Endymion locked eyes with Serenity her grey eyes and wicked smile intrigued him. 'My lady.' He said.

'Your heinous.' Serenity bowed.

'How are you feeling?' Endymion hesitated.

'Cool.'

'We shall get you some clothes.' Endymion said stepping into the room and helping Serenity off of the table.

'General Kunzite has gone to find me some.'

'Has he?'

'Indeed, after he tried to have his way with me.' Serenity said. 'And I attacked him.' She continued. 'He suggested I get some clothes.' Endymion said nothing. 'I shall like to change in my room. Clearly this can't be it. I am a queen, not a prisoner.' Endymion held his laugh as he escorted Serenity from the room.

'Of course not my Queen.' Endymion slowly walked next to Serenity as he lead her into the main castle and into the room he'd prepared for her transformation. 'Your room.' He smiled bowing to her as he opened the door. The décor was navy and silver, with the finest silks and furs. Serenity turned and nodded to Endymion. 'That will be all, I wish to sleep.' Endymion bowed again before grabbing the door handle Serenity placed her hand over his; a half smile touched her lips. 'Tomorrow we attack Pluto.'

* * *

..

Aqua, navy, purple and black skirts flowed in the breeze as Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto stood in the lookout mountains of Pluto.

'They'll attack here first.' Saturn said her voice soft and calm. 'Pluto is the smallest and least populated planet. The Earth army will assume that Pluto will be ill prepared. An easy win.' Sailor Pluto tensed. 'They will be wrong.' Saturn finished.

'We'll be ready for them.' Uranus added.

'We will fight.' Neptune said.

'We won't back down.' Pluto said above the others.

* * *

..

Morning sun shone against the navy and silver of Serenity's room stirring her awake. Moaning she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Serenity slipped from the large bed and pulled a robe over her naked body, she pulled open the door to her room and wandered into the hall following the scent of food.

'Ah, my queen.' Endymion smiled as Serenity entered the dining room.

'I'm starving.' Serenity said frankly. Endymion stood and pulled out a chair for the queen. Serenity sat in the chair as Endymion poured her some milk and placed some bread and fruit before her.

'Are the armies ready?' Serenity asked through a mouth full of bread

'Ready and waiting for your command.' Endymion replied smiling.

'Excellent.' Serenity downed the milk. 'I feel strong, I feel ready.'

'I'll tell the generals to prepare to move out.'

'Attack Neptune first.' Serenity said taking another bite of bread.

'My lady?'

'Do not question me, Pluto will be ready for the attack.' Serenity said. 'They'll have figured we'd hit the smaller planet first. We shall attack Neptune, it will be unprepared.' Endymion laughed.

'Yes my lady.' He said bowing and leaving Serenity to finish her breakfast. He hurried through the castle to the generals quarters. 'Attack Neptune.' He commanded once inside.

'Neptune?' Jedeite asked.

'The queen wishes to attack a planet that will be unprepared.'

'A surprise attack will bring us higher number. We'll gain control of a larger planet. It's brilliant.' Zoisite said.

* * *

..

Soft green night dawned on Triton castle seated on an ice shelf in the center of white ocean the hub of Neptune. Triton castle was home to over 90% of Neptunians, a scattered few choosing to live in the deep cold tundra of the Michiru hills. Most of Neptune is uninhabitable being either too cold or under water. Triton castle was built on a sturdy ice shelf when settlers from Pluto and Uranus travelled to the water planet for exploration. King Trita oversaw the ruling of Neptune, with his daughter Michiru and her mother Nakka. Neptune had always been a peaceful planet. Neptune wasn't in the least prepared for a war.

Heavy balls of fire fell from the dark green sky above Neptune cascading around and through Triton castle destroying large pieces of ice and smashing through a castle tower. Screams filled the air as Zoisite settled on the bridge entering Triton castle. 'Ah the sweet sound of us winning.' she smiled cracking her knuckles. Zoisite made her way into the castle, sailor moon followed behind her.

* * *

..

Sailor Uranus propped her foot on a raised rock and leaned into herself resting her arm on her raised leg; she sighed. Haruka loved action, she enjoyed the buzz of working and the theory of being in war. As sailor Uranus Haruka felt more alive, and more in need of something to do. As Sailor Neptune, Uranus notices, Michiru seemed even more beautiful; her aqua hair seemed to glisten in the purple haze that covered Pluto. Uranus smiled to herself and she stole another look at her lover. Neptune was doubled over gasping for air. Uranus kicked away from the rock and hurried to Neptune's side. 'Michi, what's wrong?' Uranus demanded wrapping her arm around Michiru's shoulder. Michiru's eyes were wide, tears welling.

'I feel like I'm drowning.' she said. 'the ocean is angry.'

'Michi?'

'My home.' she said crying and holding her body. 'Neptune.'

**A/N The war has begun…YAY! R&R Trixx~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ripples of pain continued to cascade over Michiru's body as her transformation to Sailor Neptune faded. She lay in Sailor Uranus's arms as the quartet travelled to her home planet. Nausea swept over her making her dizzy, Michiru swallowed hard. Deep in the hills of Michiru the senshi landed. Sailor Uranus steadied Michiru on her feet before joining Pluto and Saturn at the mouth of a cave.

'It looks so barren.' Saturn commented.

'No more than usual.' Uranus said. As a child Haruka had been sent to Neptune for her studies. Uranus was known for its abilities in war, not in knowledge and her father wanted Haruka to have intellect. Haruka's first day at Triton castle was one she'd never forget.

Her father stood behind her gently pushing her toward the large blue doors of Triton castle. Haruka pouted, she didn't understand why she had to leave her mama to learn here. Surly her mama could teach her enough about being a princess and her father and brother could show her about being a solider.

'Ruka, you know I want more for you than just a simple life.' Her father said in his usual sweet tone. King Moran adored his daughter and didn't subscribe to the stereotypes of princess duties. Haruka would be a warrior; she would be just as her brother, a martyr for the Uranian cause. It was that day Haruka met Michiru, the guarded princess of Neptune. Michiru was the prettiest thing Haruka had ever seen. That day, late in the afternoon when two young girls were to be enjoying naps, Haruka kissed Michiru and promised her a life-time of devotion. Haruka had never gone back on that promise.

..

* * *

A collective chatter of fear and apprehension surrounded Serenity as she, the generals and the Neptunian prisoners landed on earth. Serenity yawned stepping onto the dark soil her black boots marked with the brown mud. 'Put them to work.' She yelled to the generals referring to the prisoners. 'I want the royal family with me.' Onsite and Nephrite dragged Queen Nakka and King Trita behind Serenity into Crystal castle.

..

* * *

Castle Triton was destroyed; charred black holes lead to large surface cracks in the ice shelf. Tears flowed down Michiru's cheek as she wandered around her home. Sailor Pluto followed close behind her, muttering in shock at the sheer power the earth kingdom clearly had.

'We've underestimated them.' Pluto said loudly. Sailor Saturn emerged with Sailor Uranus having left Michiru with Sailor Pluto to examine the rest of the castle, and search for the royal family.

'Everyone is gone.' Saturn said.

'There isn't anything left.' Uranus said slipping a comforting arm around Michiru. Michiru frowned. 'Where will they hit next?' she said softly.

'Likely they will attack an inner planet next. Another with a smaller army, easy to over take.' Saturn said.

'Mercury.' Uranus suggested.

'Likely. Or Venus.'

'Two of us will station on Mercury, two will go to Venus.' Michiru said her voice strengthening.

'Makes for better odds.' Uranus agreed.

'Saturn and I will hold the perimeter of Venus, you and Neptune guard Mercury.'

'Make contact as soon as you hear anything and we'll join you.' Uranus said. Saturn and Pluto nodded before leaving to take up post on Venus. Uranus turned to Michiru. 'Are you ready?' Michiru nodded and raised her hand to hear heart saying the enchantment that changed her from Princess to warrior. Seconds later Sailor Neptune stood next to Sailor Uranus.

'I'm ready for my revenge.'

..

* * *

A feeling of failure settled into the core of Luna's heart. As a trio the sensei would be extremely out numbered. Luna pawed over the pile of books before her, nothing was helping. Everything she had read showed her five sensei, four at the least. The outer planets would come to aid but the inner sensei held the infinite power to call forth Sailor Moon. Luna's thoughts paused; as long as Sailor moon wasn't already alive. In her mind Luna frowned. If the earth had somehow figured out how to awaken Sailor moon, would all be lost? Luna pushed the thought from her mind and moved to another book. There has to be something here to wake up sailor Mars. She thought.

'Luna.' Ami said her high voice cutting through the silent room like a knife through butter. 'Can I help you? I feel so useless.'

'You should be training as Sailor Mercury now Ami.' Luna said.

'I have, my attacks are weak but I am comfortable in them.' Ami said. 'Can I help you find something to help Rei?'

'I'm not sure there is anything to help her.'

..

* * *

'Zombies.' Serenity said, as if it were the most natural response to Endymion's question.

'Zombies?' Endymion repeated confused.

'Yes, we will turn the prisoners into zombies.'

'How?'

Serenity sighed tossing her arms in the air as she paced around her room. Endymion sat comfortably next to the window glancing into the courtyard that held the Neptunium people. 'There are many ancient ways to turn people into your followers. Find one and put it into action.'

'And what are we going to use these.' Endymion paused. 'Zombies.' He cleared his throat. 'For?'

'Decoys. Soldiers. Slaves.' Serenity said. 'I want to take the planets we've acquired and transform them into usable property. Neptune is a water planet, great for harnessing additional water for Earth.' Endymion smiled. 'Pluto, Uranus and Saturn all receive great amounts of water from Neptune they'll need to work a deal with us on that. Profit my dear Endymion.'

'Profit.' Endymion repeated slowly.

..

* * *

Mina held Rei's cold hand, tears poured down her cheek. Luna had told the sensei to practice; not to stop until they were exhausted and then, even then, to keep going. Luna said the war was going to be ugly, that they would need all of their strength and all of their power to defeat the earth. Mina cried, how would they win with only three.

'Please Rei, wake up.' Mina cried. 'Please.'

..

* * *

The dark navy robe Serenity wore floated down the hall as she walked sounding like a flag in the breeze. Serenity stopped at the Generals room knocking softly on the door before she pushed it open. 'I want you ready by night fall.' She commanded. 'Tonight we attack Mercury.'

..

* * *

The damp cool air of Mercury felt like home to Sailor Neptune, she smelled the salty air and frowned. Neptune was a shadow of its former self; would it ever be home again? Uranus and Neptune had landed on Mercury only an hour before but already the people had been moved and the royal family sheltered. Word was being sent to the Moon where Princess Ami was stationed informing her to stay put, and stay safe. The small army Mercury had stood at the ready before the castle doors. Silence travelled far as everyone waited.

..

* * *

Ami's head spun, Earth was attacking Mercury. She stood transformed and ready before her friends. Each of the sensei shared the same look of fear and duty. Their eyes were fixed on Rei's stiff body. 'I will stay with Rei, maybe I can figure out how to wake her.' Luna said. 'All of you must go, fight.' Jupiter nodded first clenching her fists.

'Jupiter teleport.' She said her body became covered in a green light before disappearing.

'Venus teleport.' Sailor Venus said following Jupiter.

'Mercury teleport.'

..

* * *

'Get ready.' Uranus said squaring her shoulders to the incoming light. The sky above Mercury turned a soft red before fire and electricity fell to the planet. 'It's time.' Uranus shouted. The form of the earth Generals slowly became clear as each of them landed; Uranus balled her fist high in the air and called her energy. 'World shaking.' She shouted tossing the large orb of energy at Onsite. Zoisite's body lifted from the ground and shook hard before crashing into the watery reserve of Mercury. Neptune tossed her orb of ocean at the landing Kunzite who returned fire with a blast of electricity. Neptune dodged the attack. Sailor moon landed next aiming a silver clad finger at Uranus and saying 'Moon Prism annihilation.' Uranus dived avoiding the beam of silver light and throwing a look at Neptune.

'Sailor Moon?' she shouted in shock. Getting to her feet Uranus pulled another orb of energy from the core of Mercury and tossed it at the generals knocking Nephrite to the ground, he growled with hate shooting a black bolt of energy at Uranus.

'Mercury bubbles.'

Suddenly a thick fog settled over the battle field, Uranus could see nothing. She changed her position heading silently to where Neptune had been fighting. In the distance they heard another voice. 'Venus crescent beam.' A golden heat of light blasted and the sound of a general screaming in pain echoed behind it. Uranus smiled wide. The inners arrived.

..

* * *

The fog surrounding Mercury cleared showing three girls in the center of the action, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury had joined the fight. Neptune smiled wide giving Uranus a high five. Uranus laughed before getting back into attack stance.

'Fools.' Sailor Moon yelled above the action and commotion of the new sensei. 'You believe you can defeat me.' Sailor moon pushed her way past the generals and other members of the Earth army to stand before the landed sensei. 'I know what you did, I remember the pain. I will rule again.'

'Sailor moon?' Mercury said gently. Extending her hand toward the dark sensei.

'Yes.' Sailor moon answered opening her arms. 'I am Sailor moon.' She raised her hand high before shooting a silver beam at Mercury. Uranus reacted first breaking into a run as Sailor moon raised her hand, she managed to push Mercury out of the way as the silver beam shot past them. Mercury locked eyes with Uranus in shock. 'Thanks.' She said.

'Be careful.' Uranus warned. 'World shaking.' She called firing at Sailor moon who crossed her arms before her and deflected the attack.

'Generals.' Sailor moon called. 'Retreat.' The same silver light that Sailor moon attacked with surrounded her as she disappeared from the battle, her generals quickly followed in puffs of dark smoke. Mercury was safe, for now.

**A/N Holy crap writing action is WAY harder then I thought it was gonna be. Hope y'all are still involved. R&R 3 Trixx~**


End file.
